Fox
by Umibuzaro
Summary: Four years have passed since the last time anyone has seen Naruto and the small team he took out on a mission. While everyone has slowly started to move on with their lives without the loud blond one certain kunoichi cannot move on and in the midst her struggles a strange small fox appears.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soooo, I've been wanting to post this story for a long time and the first chapter will most likely definitely need some revision . -Cough cough-, but I felt that if I didn't post this story now I'd never do it. The second chapter will definitely be better -Thumps up-, however, grammar is not really my strong suit (actually, it's atrocious.) so please don't be too hard ^.^'''''

Anyway, don't own Naruto. I don't own nada Q.Q, just a simple girl writing simple stories.

Summary: Four years have passed since the last time anyone has seen Naruto and the small team he took out on a mission, the last place he was spotted has a large crater in the middle of the forest, with no other signs of a battle or struggle. While everyone has slowly started to move on with their lives without the loud blond one blue haired kunoichi can't move on and in the midst of her struggles a strange small fox appears.

* * *

Fox

Hinata carefully landed on a tree branch before jumping to the next one quickly. She glanced at the dark grey sky frowning up at it as she got the sense it was going to rain soon. She looked straight ahead and went up a speed level wanting to make it before the downpour hit. She glanced behind her at the small group of young ninja's following behind her and felt a little pang of guilt shoot through her heart at the lies she told them and the guards at the leaf village to allow them to leave.

' _Stamina and endurance training.'_ She told them all. ' _All the while having a taste of what life is like travelling long miles and sleeping outside when you're on long missions.'_ After the Fourth Shinobi World War nations were brought together in harmonious peace. There were hardly any reasons for ninjas other than just being cautious in case something stronger than Kaguya appeared, and after the disappearance of a certain blond villages everywhere weren't too comfortable living without ninjas. The only good thing is there was no reason to be wary amongst each other, the five great nations found peace with each other and felt the need to hold that peace for generations and generations to come.

Hinata stopped abruptly on a tree branch as she thought about how peaceful things have been since the Great Shinobi War ended and whenever she thought about the peace between nations she couldn't help but think about the person who helped every nation come together.

' _Naruto.'_

She thought sadly about the blond haired ninja. After the great war Naruto took a small band of ninjas to talk to a smaller secluded village whose always been disregarded even before the war. His goal was to bring together as many villages as he could together, and to leave no one behind. After his return from the small village, however, there was a white blinding light as the few witnesses say far and deep within the forest. When the few ninjas they could spear went to investigate the blinding light all they found was a 50 feet deep and wide crater and one leaf village headband found inside.

For a two and a half years, it seemed like everyone was searching for answers, not sleeping until the man who brought them all together was found. No matter how hard everyone tried they couldn't find any answers or clues and and than slowly people just started to move on with their lives. Unable to continuously spare the resources to continue what now call a futile search, when the constant exhaustion of resources and ninjas were beginning to wear the peace down. At the first sign of breaking all what people worked so hard to accomplish they decided to 'move on with their lives.' But what Hinata saw was giving up.

Hinata's sad thoughts turned to frustration at everyone's willingness to give up on someone who never gave up on any of them and her frustrations turned into anger as she thought about how many people were now trying to convince her to move on with her live as well. Even the thought of not finding an answer to Naruto's disappearance made her sick to her stomach, so she never gave up. Ritually coming to the last spot Naruto was spotted at least four times a week.

Few called it a small obsession and many worried for her, finding different ways of talking to her or trying to give her tiny distractions. The newest was giving her a new job into training close to graduating academy students. When she heard that her father personally went to the Hokage's office to assign her a job to get her mind off this insane dream, she was angry but could not deny the wishes of not only her father head of their clan, but also the Hokage. That wasn't the only reason she couldn't deny them however, they threatened to restrict her ability to leave the village and go check the crater if she didn't take new missions or training position, so in her opinion she had no choice.

"Hinata-sensei, w-w-why d-did you s-s-stop so suddenly." Orumi one of her students asked her out of breath. Causing another pang of guilt to shoot through Hinata's heart as she realized she was probably pushing them too hard. Hinata looked at her student she was a girl no older then twelve most likely. She had short light blond hair and dark green eyes, her skin was as pale as snow and she reminded Hinata of herself when she was younger. Even without being out of breath she was quite known for stuttering, and Hinata couldn't help by sympathize with her.

"No, reason." Hinata said in a low tone, looking in front of her to determine how far away they were from the crater. When she spotted a familiar tree that told her if she was on her own she probably could have sprinted there and beat it before the downpour, however, with students under her responsibility she knew she had to think of their well fair and thought of the closet village instead. The next student arrived not long after Orumi and crouched on the branch carefully, obviously trying to find his breath.

"Are we…" Haru gasped out trying to speak and breath in air at the same time, but failing miserably.

"There yet." Hinata's third and final student Sakumi finished for her comrade as she arrived on the lower branch. She stood up straight and had her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't breathing as hard as the others, but her deep red cheeks and the sweat dripping from her forehead determined her status to Hinata.

"No, but we are going to set up camp here." Hinata said as she looked towards the ground. The other kids looked down at the ground and you could almost see relief in their eyes as they stared at it, they haven't touched the ground since they left the village hours ago. Hinata again couldn't help but feel yet another pang of guilt hit her heart as she realized how hard she's been pushing them without any breaks. Even though she would slow down her pace immensely she could tell it was still to much for them.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Haru shouted out in excitement and was the first to plunge down towards the ground. The rest of the students followed him, but Hinata stayed on the branch and looked up at the sky wondering if they could reach a nearby village to take shelter from the rain or set up their rainproof tents. When Hinata finally reached the ground she found Haru already rampaging through his backpack for food. Hinata gave a small smile, Haru sometimes reminded her of Kiba or sometimes Naruto when he would binge on ramen.

"Haru, think about things deeply before you go and do them." Sakumi sighed out shaking her head. Haru looked up at her an annoyed face already plastered on his face.

"What do you mean? I am thinking I'm starving so I'm going to solve that problem with food." Haru replied quickly narrowing his eyes at Sakumi. Hinata almost laughed at the familiar start of a bicker about to ensue.

"No, you idiot haven't you noticed the sky? Or better yet haven't you noticed Hinata-Sensei glancing up at it every now than." Sakumi replied as she began to narrow her eyes at Haru. Haru looked up at the sky trying to find something wrong with it when he let out a gasp.

"I didn't even notice it was gettin' darker." He answered still looking up at the sky earning another sigh from Sakumi.

"D-do you want u-us to set u-up camp? Hinata-sensei?" Orumi asked her shyly.

"There's a small village not too far from here. We could make a fast pace towards there and shield ourselves from the rain, but we've been going at a fast pace all day so we might as well just set up camp here and hope the rain isn't too bad." Hinata told him and glanced up at the sky. It was getting darker by the minute but Hinata's gut feeling told her if they pushed it they could make it to the village on time.

Haru stood up immediately and began re-packing his things back in his bag. "Well, let's go I don't want the reason you're not taking us to that village is because ya think we're too tired to go. I dunno about Sakumi but I can tell you I can run for hours!" He exclaimed and threw his backpack over his shoulder running in place ready to take off.

Sakumi rolled her eyes at him but nodded towards Hinata signaling she was up for some more traveling. When Hinata glanced at Orumi She shyly looked at the ground but looked up to give Hinata a smile.

"W-we've rest enough e-even if it was short. W-we can do this." Orumi replied. Hinata smiled proudly at her team and for a second she forgot about her selfish mission and thoughts about the past, even though youths weren't going through the same problem or had as many problems as her generation did, they still grew up like they did, unable to back down from a problem no matter how small or stupid it seemed. Hinata gave them all a nodded and started a fast pace to the village determined to get her team there before the downpour.

When they arrived at the village guards let them in quickly after asking some general mandatory questions. Soon after they stepped foot inside the village the rain hit and it hit hard, but luckily Orumi asked the directions to the nearest inn and they were able to make it before they got extremely soaking wet. When they arrived Hinata asked for a room, and again luckily there was one big room left. When they got up to their room Sakumi and Haru immediately started arguing over who gets the bigger bed with Orumi trying to end their bickering.

"Don't argue over who gets the bigger bed." Hinata started out as she laid her backpack on the floor.

"Two people will get to sleep on it, while one person can get the smaller bed and one more person gets the couch." Hinata finished as she looked around the room, by then Haru and Sakumi began arguing about who get to sleep on the smaller bed solo.

In the end Hinata and Orumi shared the bigger bed while Sakumi got the smaller bed and Haru got the couch. Orumi offered that Haru could take her spot in the bigger bed and she could take the spot on the couch, but Sakumi argued that Haru would act like a pervert and try to touch Hinata while they all slept. To which Orumi immediately blushed furiously at while Haru spent the whole night trying to convince Orumi he wasn't a pervert, which only gained him silence and Orumi's reddening face.

After everyone ate Hinata's three students quickly fell asleep due to exhaustion and Hinata spent a few hours awake staring up at the ceiling. When she glanced at the clock it was already 4am and last she could remember she hadn't had a decent sleep in a few days. Always having a recurring nightmare about hearing Naruto shout her name but unable to find him in a crowd of people who would only all disappear, while Naruto's calls would get weaker and weaker until she could no longer hear it. When she would run around hysterically in the dark she would only find a trail of blood which would then lead her to his familiar headband. Hinata would cry for what seemed like forever hugging his headband close to her chest and then she would wake up unable to control her sobbing until her younger sister would come in and sleep beside her not saying a word.

Once Hinata asked her younger sister why she never asked about her dreams or why she was crying, but she would only reply she her heard scream Naruto's name repeatedly from her room and didn't need to know what happened in the dream to tell it was hurtful or scary. She could tell by her screams and cries it wasn't a very happy dream. After that explanation Hinata and her just never talked about it and no one else in the house would ask her about it. Hinata could guess at least her father could hear her cries it was those days her father would be delicate and gentle towards her as if she were glass.

Hinata sat up slowly on her bed not wanting to fall asleep here and risk the chance of a nightmare with her students and strangers around. Instead she just opted to take a walk outside, Hinata slowly slipped out of the bed careful not to wake a sleeping Orumi and crept over Haru whose body was half on and half off the couch snoring loudly with his blanket tangled around his body. When Hinata got to the door she glanced back at the students under her care before slowly slipping out.

Even though the heavy rained stopped two hours ago there was still a bit of drizzle going outside and Hinata forgot not only her coat but her shoes as well. All she wore was an over-sized grey sweater and some loose blue jeans that stopped just before her knees. Once Hinata stepped outside she glanced around the village and remembered this was the last place Naruto was seen, and she couldn't prevent the sadness from bubbling up inside of that point Hinata didn't care the village was slightly far from the crater and she didn't care if she went out naked to get to it. Before she could think about anything she quickly leapt and in an extremely fast pace went off to her destination.

When Hinata finally saw the crater in sight her legs gave out in exhaustion and she could feel herself tumble to the ground. Luckily, she was able to roll forward tucking her legs in while her arms shot out slightly to cushion the fall. She was able to tumble far before she laid on her back and stared up at the dark blue sky. There was still some drizzle falling down on her face but she laid there gasping for air. Hinata reached in her jean pocket to pull out a familiar object when she lifted it and stretched it out in front of her she was staring at Naruto's old and tattered headband. She stared at it long and hard like she always did and was glad she was alone, she couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face.

Hinata turned to her side and curled up into a ball hugging his headband tightly to her chest. Whenever she came her alone she couldn't help but lay by the crater and cry. It seemed like all the feelings of what she first felt when she got the news of Naruto's disappearance washed over her and she couldn't help but let cries that would soon turn into sobs consume her.

Even when the drizzle seemed to get a bit stronger and turn into a still light but strong rain, she laid unmoving from her position and only hugged the headband closer for comfort. Hinata didn't know how long she'd been laying there but she knew she had to leave soon to be in bed before her team woke up. Judging by how hard and fast they fell asleep Hinata would guess it'd be awhile before they woke up, but she could never be too careful. After a bit more of sobbing which soon turned back into cries and then to just small hiccups. Hinata sat up on her knees and rubbed her eyes to forcefully to stop them from leaking. When tears finally stopped Hinata stood up on her weak legs and began her trip back to the village, but before she could take a second step she noticed a small red fox staring up at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for the wait. My plans were to post a new chapter every Sunday, however, I was a bit... Lazy... :D... I'm trying to be more detailed in my stories, so if anyone spots any room for improvement or mistakes please don't be shy and let me know :D! Writing isn't my strongest but I also enjoy doing it so any help is appreciated! Also, I noticed, well at least I'm having trouble adding the "-" and multiples of them in my story they always seemed to erase o.o? So, I changed it to H's which also signify we're seeing things from Hinata's point of few or narrative point. So, now I really need to go back and clean up chapter 1 immensely cause everything looks so smushed together. Anyway, enough of my blabbering on to the story.

P.S If the H's don't show up to signal a break I'll rage :c. However, I'll change it up a lot to see what works because H's don't sit right with me either.

P.S.S I don't own Naruto.

P.S.S.S Thank you for all the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story! Gives me hope and it's much appreciated!

Ch 2

H

Hinata stopped in her tracks and stared down at the little fox who stared back up at her. She blinked at it and tilted her head to the side, and when she did that it followed the same motion she did. She raised a brow at the fox and tilted her head the other way, and again the copycater followed her movement. Hinata was used to seeing animals in the forest here and there, however, this fox seemed a bit odd. It just stared up at her with no intent to flee or attack. Hinata stared into the fox's blue eyes and gave a sad smile.

"You have the same color shade as Naruto," Hinata whispered to the fox and knelt down to touch it. She pulled her hand back when the fox opened it's mouth up wide, Hinata tensed waiting for it to attack her, but instead, it made a soft animalistic voice and froze in place. The fox seemed to look down at its paws first before its tail got in the way. When the fox saw its tail it seemed to jump back from surprised then ran around in a circle possibly chasing it like a dog would. Hinata chuckled at the weird sight and stood up slowly on her tired legs. She let out a soft sigh as she saw the sun already began to rise.

"I should get going… If they wake up and see me gone…" Hinata trailed off before she could finish her sentence. She let out another sigh and crouched low enough so she could jump to the nearest tree, before she could attempt her jump she heard a whimper from under her and when she looked down the fox sitting next to her leg looking up at her with sad eyes.

"I.. I can't take you. Stay here I'm sure other foxes will be here soon." Hinata said to the fox and reached down to pet its head. Instead, the fox whimpered more and lowered its ears and head. Hinata bit her lip, unable to reject a creature whose eyes bore a hauntingly similar resembles to the man she's unable to let go.

"Fine." Hinata finally said in defeat after a few minutes of staring at the small fox. If Hinata wasn't mistaken she could have sworn the fox could understand her. It's ears pricked up and it immediately jumped up and ran around her feet. Hinata could feel her lips tug up and she bent down to pick up the fox in her arms.

"Hold on." She whispered in its ears before she jumped off.

HHHHHHHHH

When Hinata arrived back at the inn with the fox in her arms, the only person still sound asleep from her team was Haru, who was still snoring loudly from the couch with the blankets still tangled around him. Orumi was setting the small table up with some food she probably made, while Sakumi was sitting up in bed her usually straight long green hair puffed up wildly with tiredness still in her eyes.

"Sensei… Where'd you go?" Sakumi asked out loud that was quickly followed by a yawn. Orumi looked up at Hinata and seemed surprised to see her.

"S-sensei… I didn't k-know if you'd bring b-back food or not, so I just p-prepared some." Orumi stuttered out.

"It's okay Orumi, I just went out for a walk. I couldn't sleep and I forgot to bring food anyway." Hinata said. Sakumi nodded her head and laid back down trying to doze off again before she quickly sat back up.

"Is that a fox Hinata-sensei?" She asked and threw the covers from her legs. Orumi looked at the fox and smiled.

"It's a-adorable!" She exclaimed before walking over to play with its ears. The fox seemed to draw back deeper into Hinata's arms for a bit when Orumi approached but quickly went limp with pleasure when Orumi started rubbing its ears.

"I found it in the forest, and it seemed sad all on his own," Hinata explained as she extended the fox in her arms to Orumi who quickly gathered the fox in her arms. Sakumi walked over to Orumi and seemed to stare at the fox contemplating something, before she gave a yawned which the fox only copied in return.

"It's okay… But it smells kinda funky." Sakumi muttered, slightly scrunching her nose up in disgust. The fox growled in response to her insult, baring its tiny white teeth.

"It's like it understood y-you." Orumi laughed out and continued to play with the fox's ears which seemed to calm the fox down making it go limp once again but in Orumi's arms. Sakumi raised a brow at the fox before losing interest and turning her attention to the food on the table.

Hinata smiled at Orumi before turning her attention to Haru. She walked over to him and began to shake him awake while repeatedly call his name. Haru responded after the fifth or sixth shake and opened his eyes slowly.

"Are we leaving already?" Haru asked groggily, trying to push away Hinata's hand that was shaking him awake.

"Come eat breakfast. I'll wash up first while everyone eats." Hinata said as she began to gather her jonin outfit and gear before heading off to the bathroom. When Hinata shut the door behind her she could hear Haru shout out in surprise about the fox, before hearing Sakumi give him a curt reply to lower his voice. She smiled and rolled her eyes at the start of their ritual bickering, before turning to the mirror to glance at herself. She frowned as she saw her tangled and knotted hair with little spots of mud on her cheek and on her clothes. She wondered why Orumi and Sakumi didn't ask her anything about her dirty appearance but instead gave thanks to the new little distraction that probably interfered with them noticing.

She began to slowly strip off her clothes, and her frowned deepened when she found little dried up mud even beneath her clothes and on her skin. She sighed and turned on the shower hoping to clean herself off as quick as possible.

HHHHHHH

After everyone was washed up and well fed, Hinata fulfilled her promise to train the team she had. She knew they were most likely still exhausted from their constant non-stop running yesterday by how they all seemed to move a slight bit more sluggish than usual. Still feeling guilty for pushing them too hard she decided that would be their stamina and endurance training and decided to do something less tedious. Instead, she decided to refine their survival skills they most likely learned in the beginning stages of the academy.

For a couple of hours, she made them gather edible wild berries and plants, then made them build fires from scratch. She taught them how to identify traps as well as to disarm them, and taught them how to signal for help if they ever got separated and were in danger. At first Haru, Sakumi, and even Orumi seemed disinterested about relearning the basics, but Hinata was happy when they eventually seemed to get into relearning them again. All the while the fox seemed to stick to Hinata's side, staying quiet throughout most of her teachings.

Hinata was surprised at how well-behaved and tamed the fox seemed to be, almost human like in Hinata's opinion. It was almost like it enjoyed learning these things as well.

"Okay, pack up we're going to start heading back to Konoha," Hinata called out to her team as she noticed the sun was beginning to set. Orumi and Haru who were petting the fox looked up at Hinata, even the fox looked up at her.

"A-are we taking the fox t-too?" Orumi asked as she looked down at the new friend she made. The fox's ears pricked up and he glanced from Orumi to Hinata. Hinata looked back at the fox wondering what to do with the little creature.

"I guess… We could." Hinata sighed out in defeat after a few minutes of staring into the sad eyes of her team, most notably Orumi and Haru.

"Speaking of which…" Haru mumbled and lifted the fox up above his head. After a few minutes, he nodded to himself and set the fox back down. Hinata and Sakumi raised a questioning brow at him.

"I've just been wondering if it's a girl or boy. Hoping I wouldn't be the only guy on this team anymore. So, I'm proud to present the second boy member of this team." Haru said happily while Sakumi rolled her eyes at him.

"Us men have to stick together." Haru cooed at the fox as he ruffled his fur. The fox swished its tail in response earning a giggle from Orumi. After that everyone gathered their belongings and headed back to the leaf village.

HHHHHH

When they arrived the sun had already set and the moon was shining brightly over the village, even though they didn't push themselves to get back before it was midnight they still got back surprisingly earlier than Hinata would have guessed. When they walked through the gates Orumi who was holding on to the fox the whole way back suddenly let out a gasp in surprise when the fox wriggled out of her arms and shot down an alleyway of Konoha.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'll go catch him." Orumi stammered out embarrassingly. She gave a small bow to Hinata and her teammates and stuttering out a small goodnight before she chased after the fox.

"We'll go help too," Haru called out to Orumi as he grabbed Sakumi's wrist and tugged it forward as he chased after Orumi. Sakumi was surprisingly quiet as she was tugged away by Haru, running behind him with his fingers still wrapped around her slim wrists. Hinata assumed she was just tired and waved them all a goodbye.

Even though Hinata was forced into caring for a team, Hinata couldn't help enjoying from time to time the little distractions they gave her, and the joy she felt in reminiscing some of her past memories of when she was a genin. She began walking towards her home as she rethought of everything that's happened since then. She chuckled to herself as she remembered the missions her teams use to go on and how comfortable she was with Kiba and Shino. They were like her brothers and saw her as she was instead of a shy stupid stuttering girl when she first started out. Just like Kurenai-sensei who saw her as she was and was the closest thing to a mother Hinata ever had.

Hinata smiled brightly as she thought about Kurenai who was the first adult to show her affection or interest other than the reason being that she was a Hyuuga. Hinata then started to ponder about Kurenai's daughter Mirai and wondered how she was fairing. Hinata paused in her steps as she remembered Kurenai's sadness in losing Asuma. Hinata used to wonder from time to time if the only reason Kurenai's ability to move on was because of her daughter Mirai until Kurenai confirmed one day that it was a big part of the reason she was able to go on the next day.

Hinata looked up at the moon as she remembered when she first received the news about Naruto, Kurenai was the one there for her the most and the one more understanding of how she felt. Hinata gave out a small sigh at the sad memory and saw her breath pass through her lips.

"It's getting colder…" Hinata muttered to no one but herself as she felt her skin react to the cold air. She shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms a bit before continuing on her way. However, once the memories of Naruto started they could never stop and before she knew it her feet lead her and stopped at an all too familiar place.

' _Naruto's old apartment.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she looked up at the old worn down building. For a while when more and more people started to think Naruto's disappearance was permanent the question of what happened to his belongings and apartment was thrown out there. Hinata was relieved, however, when Kakashi-sensei first warned her about the talk. She immediately rented it out as soon as it was placed open for the taking. She demanded that it be left how it was with all Naruto's belonging unharmed and unmoved. The people usually in charge for taking cleaning and repairing the apartments for new tenants had no problem listening to her request and now Hinata was the proud owner of the apartment of which she had to keep a secret. She visited it every now and then, but never too often for fear that her father would catch wind and force her to let go of a small rundown apartment that would in some way or form tint the Hyuuga name.

Hinata's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she saw a shadow move quickly from one end to the other in Naruto's apartment through the window. Hinata could feel hope swell inside her and her legs began to weaken and her knees shook. She could feel the words she wanted to shout out caught in her throat, while millions of thoughts ran through her hand.

' _No one has come here… No one has gone in there… The only person who would enter that apartment is the old owner himself.'_ Hinata thoughts were rapidly jumping around and she stayed still for a moment just in case her eyes were playing tricks on her. That was when she heard something crash, and before Hinata knew it she was leaping towards the window.

HHHHHH

If her legs weren't trembling so much making them a bit weak in the jump Hinata was sure she would have crashed through the window, but luckily she was able to stop in front of it just in time, and she threw it open jumping into the dark room. When she entered she almost tripped over a lamp that laid broken on the floor and Hinata guessed that's the crashing sound she heard. She looked around desperately throughout the room, but the room was too dark to see clearly in. She found herself fumbling throughout the room with her hands stretched out in front of her hoping to bump into a body at least.

"N-naruto," Hinata called out shyly as she made her way to the light switch. When she heard no response Hinata felt a chill go down her spine and she wondered if someone looter just broke in. when her fingers felt the familiar switch she flicked it on and closed her eyes at the assault the lights gave to her eyes. She opened them slowly to adjust to the bright light and turned her body to search the room. What she found was an empty room with clothes and things scattered across the floor. Hinata could feel her heart sink to the pit of her stomach as she sunk to her knees in defeat. She didn't know what she was hoping for if all of the great nations couldn't even find him why did she think she would? Better yet why would she assume he would appear here after all this time. Hinata could feel tears start to form and she wiped them away furiously refusing to cry for her stupidity. She was an adult now, a Hyuga and she should act like one. Hinata froze when she heard a light sigh and forced her trembling legs to stand upright. That's when she noticed the bedsheets were scrunched up and were moving slowly. Hinata took small steps, and when she reached the bed she yanked the sheets that were hiding something under it.

At first, all Hinata saw were light blue eyes that stared up at her, and it took her a moment to realize that it was the fox she found who was staring up at her. Hinata and the fox seemed to stare at each other for a long while before Hinata clenched her fingers tightly around sheets and swallowed a bit of spit that was gathering in her mouth.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked in disbelief and looked around the room. The fox didn't make any fast movements other than laying its head down on its paws its ears seemed to droop against its head. Hinata threw the sheets she had still in her hands on the ground as she felt anger start to rise boil inside her.

"What are you doing here!" She repeated at the fox in a louder voice. The fox quickly stood up and stared up at Hinata with weary eyes as he noticed her sudden anger.

"I thought… You made me think… How was I so stupid!" Hinata cried out and kicked the bed sheets away from her. The fox jumped back at the sudden movement still keeping a sharp eye on Hinata whose anger still seemed to be boiling.

"I had so much hope! But it was just a stupid fox! How stupid can I be!" Hinata shouted out towards the ceiling as she felt tears start to swell up in her eyes again she sank to her knees and gave one last defeated cry burying her face into the bed.

"I just want to see Naruto one last time…" She managed to get out.

"I thought… I hoped you were him." She said and looked up at the fox with tears streaming down her face. The fox seemed to pause for a moment as they stared at each other unmovingly. After that pause, however, the fox crept slowly towards Hinata and nuzzled his wet nose against her forehead gaining a surprising snort from Hinata.

"Are you comforting me right now fox?" Hinata asked him as she stared into its blue eyes. The fox swished its tail slowly in response before resting its head on her shoulder. Hinata wrapped her arms around the small fox and was surprised at how much warmth illuminated from its body. The fox began to nuzzle it's nose into the crook of her neck while Hinata hugged the fox close. They seemed to have stayed that way forever and before Hinata knew it she fell asleep holding on to the little red fox.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back :DD. After a long time... .. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer so just heads up xD. Thanks again for all the comments, follows, and favorites they really mean a lot!

* * *

Ch. 3

N

" **You can't."** Voices announced in unison in a strong authoritative yet simple tone.

" _Please,"_ A small voice begged, " _ **Just let me-."**_

" **No."** The voices replied curtly, drowning out the smaller voice.

" _She's suffer-"_ The smaller voice started up but was once again interrupted by the bigger voices.

" **It is forbidden."**

" **It is forbidden, knowledge which everyone knows."**

" **It's true."** The numerous voices said this time replying one by one. The smaller voice sighed loudly in frustration before you could hear soft low cries.

" _Please, after all, I've done. Just this one favor."_ The smaller voice pleaded. There was small silence and no one spoke.

" **Forbidden, forbidden, forbidden."** The voices started, creating a harmonious chant, which felt like a mock to the small voice who screamed in response unable to battle the booming loud voices that drowned out his small puny one.

The smaller voice's screams turned into hopeless cries that grew louder when the booming voices started to fade away still saying the eerie chant. The smaller voice's cry soon started to fade away, and as it was fading a man with blonde hair laid on the ground sweating profusely. With eyes shut, he thrashed around wildly while multiple conversations went on around him causing him obvious discomfort. While he thrashed around a black fog seemed to consume him slowly while the multiple conversations grew louder and darker. Causing him to try to scream out, but as soon as his mouth opened the fog took its chance to force itself into his mouth muffling his cries and also causing him great pain.

The blonde's eye remained shut but tears of pain and struggled slipped down his skin mixing itself with the sweat that covered his whole body. His chest was bare and exposed while the bottom half was covered by the black fog that was determined to cover his whole body. Soon his movement was heavily restricted by the black fog, till he could no longer move. When the black fog first entered his mouth the blond could feel his body go through a struggling motion to vomit the substance back up but failed miserably just creating a tormenting heaving that shook through the blonde's body that seemed like forever.

When the blonde felt himself start to break under the torment something caught his attention, though he was unaware what it was through the dark conversations that seemed to swirl around him and the fog that continued to tighten around him. It was a nagging feeling that seemed to call out to him softly. The blonde then found hope and distraction in trying to find out what the nagging feeling was that called out to him. That was the only thing that distracted him from his torment. Soon he was able to make out what was catching his attention, in the multiple dark voices he could hear it. A soft low one that seemed almost like a hum but the more he focused on it the more he could make out that it was not just a hum the soft voice was talking, repeating only one word over and over. While the other darker conversation would repeat they would change constantly before returning to something they said what felt like ages ago. This voice held a chant, that was not eerie, but it sounded almost desperate. Craving his attention at first, that soon turned into a demand that slowly started to raise up against the other voices.

Slowly he started to make out the soft chat coming from the low voice, it was a name. A name that he couldn't register, it was still to low. Then suddenly the then low voice got loud enough that he could make out the word.

" **Naruto!"**

 **OoOoOo**

The small fox woke up in a fright it's vision blurred by dark blue hair that seemed to surround his face. He wiggled around frantically trying to free himself from the hair that reminded him of the fog that kept him from moving. That violated his body forcefully while he was unable to do anything. He let out a small cry that made him pause in his tracks when he was taken back by how animalistic it sounded. It was then that the memories flooded his mind.

He was now a fox. He was no longer Naruto Uzumaki Shinobi of the Leaf Village and next Hokage, but a small helpless fox with memories of himself and the things he's done, but not what led up to his current situation. Naruto let his new situation sink in before he heard a soft sigh come from under him. When he lifted his head shaking it free from the hair that blinds him he remembered that he and Hinata had slept together in some sort of comfort. He laid his small head on top of her's and let out a sigh, trying to remember what had become of him.

Nothing made sense he thought he has beaten all the enemies there were out there, there was no reason for him to be stuck in the state he was currently in. He laid in Hinata's arms for a little bit enjoying the warmth that came from her body, before he wiggled out of her grasp determined to not let this stop him.

' _I've been through way too much to let this stop me! Maybe if I get to Kakashi-sensei, he could help me.'_ He thought as determination filled his mind. Clearing through the sadness he felt. Naruto stretched his new small body before taking in his surroundings. His apartment looked just like he left it not to long ago. He wondered how long he'd been missing. A week? Three weeks max, since there didn't seem to be an accumulation of dust on his stuff. He shook his tail before making a running leap to the top of his bed. The only thing out of place was the lamp that laid broken on the ground when he forcefully squeezed his way through the small opening of the window last night, and other than Hinata lying on his ground he was sure he hadn't been absent for very long.

However, when he thought about last night and how upset Hinata had been, he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling pull at his heart that he was just fooling himself. However, he shook that off wanting to deal with one bad thing at a time. It was then that Naruto sensed something a presence other than Hinata and himself, walking towards his apartment and stood outside his door for an abnormal length of time. He let out a growl that surprised himself, even more, when he realized how much of an animal he was now. His growl seemed to wake up Hinata who woke up instantly staring up at Naruto from the floor with those lavender eyes. She looked towards the door at which Naruto was growling at and tensed a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry it's just a friend," Hinata muttered sleepily doing a quick stretch before heading out of the room to open the door. Naruto could feel his fur stand on ends, the presence was familiar, however, it felt dangerous to him. He quickly jumped off the bed when Hinata left and followed her into his living room, tensing up slowly the closer she got to the door. When the door opened and he saw a familiar sight all animosity towards the presence vanished instantly and all he could do was stare at the person.

' _Sasuke!'_ Naruto exclaimed internally. Before Sasuke could get a greeting out Naruto quickly ran to his lifetime rival relieved to see his face. Sasuke expertly sensed something coming towards him at an abnormal speed and was able to lean to his side to avoid the overly excited fox that crashed into a rail behind him.

"What the hell?" Naruto could hear Sasuke ask out loud at the sudden assault he was able to dodge. He could hear Hinata reply to Sasuke, but could not make out the words as his head was ringing from impacting the rail at a high speed. He was then picked up by Hinata who softly petted his head whispering soothing things into his ear.

"I think he was excited to see you," Hinata said.

"I heard him growl, I don't think he was excited," Sasuke replied cooly. Naruto could feel annoyance build up inside of him at the tone of Sasuke's voice which even when giving him a praise would somehow end up annoying him from time to time. When Naruto looked up to bare his teeth at Sasuke he couldn't help but pause at the sight of his friend that he fought so hard to keep. Here he was in the village staring him with those emotionless eyes that held a bit of curiosity yet caution in it. He would never admit it, but he miss him, and seeing him stand there he could not prevent himself from smiling.

"He's baring his teeth at me." Sasuke pointed out to Hinata. Who frowned down at the fox in her arms.

"It doesn't feel ominous, though." She replied in confusion as to what the fox was doing. Sasuke said nothing probably already reaching his limit of words for today, even though it was just morning. He walked inside Naruto's apartment and sat on the couch. To which Naruto's attempt at smiling instantly vanished at this uninvited guest in his home. Naruto leaped out of Hinata's arms and stood in front of the comfortably seated Sasuke, his tail standing straight in the air. Sasuke scoffed at the small threat and ignored him which annoyed Naruto more. Hinata entered the apartment closing the door behind her slowly.

"You've slept here again," Sasuke announced flatly looking at Hinata who shrugged in response standing near the door.

' _Again?'_ Naruto thought as he glanced over at Hinata who seemed to be finding the doorknob extremely fascinating.

"I didn't mean too." Was her reply.

"You should get home, it's already morning and the reports say you came in just before midnight. Your fathers going to start wondering." As soon as that sentence left Sasuke's lips Naruto could see Hinata tense up before she let out a sigh, nodding her head slowly.

"Did you just arrive?" Hinata asked, to which Sasuke nodded in response.

"This morning." Was his reply. Naruto looked between the two as silence filled up the small room confused in their interaction.

"I found something," Sasuke said out of the blue looking at Hinata intensely. Hinata's head snapped up to meet his gaze, slowly striding over to him and taking a seat right next to him on the couch.

"What?"

"It wasn't much. I don't know if it's anything really, Hinata I don't want to get your hopes up." Sasuke said slowly, to which Hinata sighed in frustration.

"Tell me." She demanded. Sasuke nodded his head slowly leaning forward a bit resting his elbows on his knees.

"There's a rumor that someone got away." Naruto heard Hinata take a sharp intake of breath at Sasuke's words, as her eye's urged him to go on.

"After he visited the village, one person from that village left with him. He was a nobody but he left on a journey that was going in the same direction as Naruto." Sasuke let out and leaned back on the couch staring into Hinata's eyes that stared back at him. Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of his name and he couldn't help but creep a little closer wanting to hear the conversation between them that seemed to him like some sort of secret.

"Who is this person?" Was Hinata's quick response, to which Sasuke shook his head to in disappointment.

"I don't know, there is a rumor that he was being chased so his family moved and hid him, his family was killed, though, so whereabouts to this guy are unknown."

"Then how do you know about it?" Hinata inquired.

"Their trusted neighbor thought he saw a glimpse of the boy, the night he arrived. The family made him promise not to reveal anything for fear of the boy's life when he confronted them about it. He swore he wouldn't and he especially kept his mouth closed after hearing of their slaughter on the way to their new location."

"They never made the move?" Hinata interrupted.

"No, they were killed on their way to the next village. No one even knew until a dog dug up their bones a few weeks later. They found a familiar item on one of the bones that belong to the mother."

"How do you know?" Hinata said.

"The neighbor who swore not to tell when he heard about their death, locked himself in his house refusing to go outside for fear that whatever killed the family would kill him too. Soon his family left him unable to bear his insane acts. He boarded himself up and warded his house, against any and all evil. Using many forbidden Jutsu's." Sasuke explained slowly pausing for a second to let everything slip in.

"I guess he sensed that he was going to die soon because he recently left his house and went to the nearest tavern drinking himself to death, as what the doctors call it." Sasuke whispered the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"In his drunken state, he was crying and screaming loudly about why he's locked himself in his house. A nearby friend would listen to his drunken woes obviously believing him senile. When the drunken neighbor left the next morning people found him dead just outside his house." Sasuke sighed out.

"The medical ninja's suggest that the sudden and large intake of alcohol killed him. He had a bottle in his hand when he died, but his friend swore he left empty handed, and he wasn't one to drink outside."

There was a long eerie silence in the air as both Hinata and Naruto took everything in. Everything sounding as off and unbelievable as that story.

"Why-" Hinata started before Sasuke cut her off.

"Many people heard him exclaim that the family did not take their son with them on the move. Hiding him some place else."

"How would he know that?"

"That part I don't know I wasn't able to go to the village, but you did so I thought you might have more information on the story. However, when I entered it really didn't seem like you had anything exciting to say."

"I didn't even pay attention to the village, I was busy training my team." Hinata muttered looking down to her lap obviously beating herself up for not finding this new information. Sasuke laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! I was there! If I asked around like I usually do I could have heard this story and searched around before leaving." Hinata replied angrily shaking his hand off her shoulder. Naruto stared between the two, the curiosity of their relationship no longer on his mind, but now the eeriness of his disappearance and transformation into this fox. The way they were talking Naruto was almost afraid to learn how long he's been actually gone.

' _What happened to me?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared down at his wooden floor the dreadfulness of his situation sinking in. For what seemed like forever everyone sat in silence Hinata fuming from her mistakes, Sasuke watching her suffer in silence and Naruto thinking about his current situation. For what seem like a while time seemed to be standing still till Hinata finally sighed out in sadness.

"I have to get home." She said to no one but herself. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I also need to get home to Sakura. She's probably wondering where I am." Sasuke said his last few words falling flat as he thought deeply about something. Sasuke stood up first and headed towards the door, taking one last look back at Hinata who still sat unmoving on the couch. He let out a small sigh before leaving.

Hinata stood up not to long after Sasuke, and slowly made her way towards the door. When she looked back she noticed the fox sat still in the same place, his ears and tail seemingly drooping to his sides. She didn't know why the scene tugged at her heart, and she assumed the fox was sad all the company was leaving him.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Naruto could hear Hinata say under her breath before she lifted him into her arms. Naruto, however, barely noticed anything and unknowingly buried himself deeper into her arms for comfort as his thoughts ran wildly.

 **OoOoO**

When Naruto arrived at Hinata's home his amazement at the size of it bewildered him so much that he had forgotten about his eerie situation. When he thought about it, he rarely entered someone's home growing up he didn't really have friends since many hated and feared him. After all the hate and fear left he still, however, never had the chance to spend time at a friends house unless it was for a mission that required a brief visit.

Naruto licked the back of his teeth nervously hoping nobody would kick him out. So far Hinata was the only connection he had to find someone who would be able to turn him back to normal. He was glad Hinata was nice enough to take him from the forest and bring him back to the village. He couldn't think of anyone who would do that willingly, other than Hinata's student Orumi who seemed to remind him of a young Hinata.

When Hinata walked through the doors of the Hyuga estate the inside was just as impressive as the outside. There were members of the Hyuga clan's main house and branch house walking around, not forgetting their courtesies to give Hinata a greeting followed by a bow. Hinata returned their bows and greetings in a low tone squeezing onto Naruto tighter every time she took a bow. Naruto would have to wiggle around in her arms before she would release her tight grasp on him.

' _My back would hurt after all this bowing.'_ Naruto thought to himself after the twelfth bow. Naruto was pretty sure Hinata didn't have to bow down to branch house members but she did so respectfully anyway when they greeted her. After a while of walking Hinata finally stopped in front of a door and walked inside. When Naruto's nose was infiltrated by Hinata's scent all over the place he knew this was her room. The smell wasn't too strong, it was light and soft.

' _Just like Hinata…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked around her room. Her room was nothing like his, it was neat and organized and didn't smell moldy at all. Her huge bed was covered in a lavender colored blanket, that was partnered by white pillows. Her room wasn't too big but it was still bigger than his own room. Even though it was neat and didn't have much in it, it reminded him of Hinata in a way.

Hinata sat on her large bed and laid on her back sighing loudly. Naruto jumped to her side finding the bed awfully comfy beneath his paws. It was then his situation started finding its way back into his head again.

' _How am I going to communicate with anyone? How do I let people know it's me, Naruto?'_ Naruto asked himself as he curled up into a ball, trying to remember everything that's happened. He hardly remembered his mission. Only knowing he went to a certain village to discuss something. That whole day was a blur and he couldn't focus on a specific part, his mind was so scrambled trying to think about the day he was starting to get a headache. Naruto growled in frustration wondering if this was some sort of Jutsu.

"What's wrong?" Hinata's soft voice called out to him. Naruto looked at Hinata before turning to look out the window.

' _The people I took with me what if they're in the same situation? Are they lost like me?'_ Naruto sighed softly to himself, hoping he didn't get anyone hurt.

"Are you sad too?" Hinata said to him as she reached over to scratch his ears. Naruto leaned into her touch, finding it oddly comforting.

"I'll find him…" Hinata muttered to herself. Naruto turned his head back to look at her. Her eyes were on him, however, Naruto could tell she was not focusing on him.

"I'll go to that village and get all the information myself." Hinata whispered softly her finger pausing in Naruto fur as she continued to talk out loud. Before Naruto could wonder who she was talking about a loud knock at her door frightened them both, pulling them out of their thoughts.

"Come in." Hinata said as she quickly stood up. Naruto stayed tense in his place, he wondered if it was his animalistic side, but every noise seemed to make him tense up it was beginning to drive him crazy.

Hinata's door opened and Hiashi Hyuga walked through with his loyal bodyguards following right behind him; however, they stopped at the doorway keeping their head bowed low in respect.

"Oto-sama," Hinata said respectfully before she gave him a bow. Naruto looked at Hiashi who continued to look at Hinata. He still looked the same from what Naruto remembered, since he hardly had time to meet with Hiashi. Only differences Naruto saw were a bit more gray hair's and a bit more lines added onto his face, other than that he still amazingly looked the same and unaged.

"I heard you just arrived." Were his first words out when Hinata raised her head. Hinata averted her eyes but nodded towards her father.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I-I-I-I w-was just walking around…" Hinata muttered still avoiding his eyes. Naruto didn't like how Hinata seemed to crumble under her father's eyes like she was afraid of him and by the look of it neither did he.

"Do you still stutter? You're a woman now, way past the age of childish stutters." Hiashi said roughly.

"Yes, Oto-sama," Hinata whispered raising her eyes up to meet her father's finally.

"I'll ask again, where were you?" Hiashi asked more sternly. Hinata looked down at her toes at the question unable to lie to her father, however, unable to tell him the truth. After a few seconds of silence, Hiashi frowned at his daughter before talking.

"There was a rumor that his apartment was bought. I thought nothing of it, until the rumors that the person who purchased the house doesn't even live there. Only occasionally though people do hear a noise come from his apartment which started my suspicion." Hiashi started as he continued to stare down at his daughter who continued to stare down at her toes.

"When I got the notice that you were in the village but had yet to arrive after some time had passed, I decided to send someone out to look for you out of worry and also to stop my suspicion. However, when they came to report back, they said you were on the ground sleeping inside his apartment." Hiashi finished. Hinata almost wiggled underneath her strong gaze.

"I'll ask again. Where were you?"

"N-naruto home." Hinata replied. Naruto stood up on the bed starting to get angry at the way Hiashi was treating Hinata.

' _It seems he hasn't changed one bit.'_ Naruto thought to himself angrily when he remembered how Hiashi used to treat Neji and Hinata. Hiashi let out a small sigh and his frowned deepened, showing off more lines that were not visible before.

"Hinata, although you are not the successor of the clan anymore you still play an important role and I cannot have you continue to go on as you are, obsessed with finding the Naruto boy," Hiashi said as he stared down at her daughter.

"I must think about the reputation of the clan, and your actions and behaviors come up in clan meetings. They give me pitiful eyes for my obsessed daughter, who bothers not just everyone in this village but also outside neighboring villages, big or small. They won't say it to my face but I know they talk behind my backs."

"I'm sorry father, I should have been more careful." Hinata mumbled as she bowed to him.

"Hinata..." Hiashi said softly before letting out another sigh. He looked behind him and nodded to the guards. They seemed to understand the motions before shutting the door. Naruto could hear their feet on the wooden floors as they walked away from the door to give both father and daughter their privacy.

Hiashi's eyes seemed to soften as he looked at his daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder and when Hinata raised her head to look up at him the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Hinata, holding up the clan isn't the only thing that's important to me. Holding up my family is as well, and it pains me to see you hurt yourself over this." Hiashi said softly looking into Hinata's eyes.

"Oto-sama..." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata, I'm trying to find ways to help you. To stop you from bringing yourself more pain, but I can't do it if you won't let me help you." Hiashi moved his hand to Hinata's head patting it affectionately as he spoke.

"Soon I won't be able to continue being nice. I'll have to force you to move on if you won't do it willingly and I don't want to build a bigger rift between us. A bigger rift that you have between your clan. Stop doing this Hinata, focus on the bigger picture." He finished before bring his hands back down to his side. For a few minutes, Hinata was silent before she took in a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I understand," Hinata started as she closed her eyes obviously processing the words her father just said to her. Hiashi smiled in approval nodding his head towards his daughter.

"That-"

"I just need to do one more thing, before I move on. With or without your approval father I will do it." Hinata announced looking up at him without the shyness Naruto was so use to seeing. She confidently and defiantly stared at her father, even though Hiashi was a few inches taller than Hinata it seemed like she was the one looking down on him. Hiashi stared into his daughter's eyes for a few moments before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Just don't let it interfere with your work now," Hiashi said before he left her room closing the door behind him. Both Naruto and Hinata stayed still not knowing what to do next.


End file.
